Control plane signaling between an aggregation device and one or more access devices is used to exchange control and management related information associated with, for example, user flows handled by the devices and/or the connection between the devices. For example, access devices need labels to encapsulate or otherwise identify traffic from different user flows. Control plane signaling may also be used to support detection of failures in a network. A typical technique to distribute labels is to use Label Distribution Protocol (LDP). Some of the features and capabilities provided by LDP are not needed in a control plane signaling between an aggregation device and one or more access devices and these features and capabilities contribute to the cost of devices. It would be desirable to develop less expensive and/or less complex control plane signaling techniques.